immortal_crewfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze Ignacia
Origin: On the night after his 13th birthday, Blaze (at the time named Jevvyn) woke up to the smell of smoke. He learned that his house was on fire. He got up and opened the door to the next room, directly after a burst of flame came at him, scorching his left hand and the left half of his head. He staggered to the other door exiting his room and made his way out of his house through the basement door. It was winter and all he had on was a tee-shirt and jeans. He saw a man standing near the flame watching him, who had the intention of capturing him for experiments. Blaze ran into the woods surrounding his home barefoot, which is how he escaped the man. The Immortal Crew had caught wind of the mans plan a few days before and Josef to take Jevvyn to their base. Although Josef got there too late, he found Jevvyn. He told him that his face and hand was on fire, and while they made their way to The Immortal Crew base, Jevvyn adopted his new name Blaze. Adulthood: At about age 25, Blaze mostly broke off from The Immortal Crew, becoming basically a contact. He learned of others like him and rounded them up into his own "Crew". They focused on eliminating Delta Corp, an evil corporation was trying to take over the world. They made little progress. Appearance: Blaze is a bit short for 13 years old. He has tan skin, as he is part Mexican. Prior to his house burning he had extremely dark brown eyes, but after, his left eye is beige, and the right is orange. He always had a buzz-cut, and the fire shapes to form hair on the left side. He normally wears a black sweatshirt, blue jeans, and old black and red tennis shoes. He wears mask on the left side of his face, and a black glove to cover his flaming hand. As stated in the origin story his left hand is on fire, along with the left side of his head. Personality: Blaze is quick to act, and easily annoyed. He'll do anything to save his friends, or those treated wrongly. He is intelligent but counteracts that with rashness. He loves the forest and making fires when he's bored. He prefers to work alone on missions, but will cooperate in team missions. He refers to the the fire on him as The Pyre. Favorites: Food: Steak, and Shrimp Color: Forest Green Book: Fablehaven or anything by Brandon Mull Song: "I didnt want to set the world on fire" by The Ink Spots Location: Forest, hopefully starting a fire Hobby: Burning stuff Class: English Movie: None Other facts: Frequently disappears for several days when depressed The Pyre is directly connected to his emotion Is technically considered Nether-Born, but a rebel branch, a small group that broke off and formed their own government in the Nether. They preformed a ritual which binds a blaze to a mortal, or which Blaze was the first, but one of many that followed many years later. Quotes: "He died in the fire, I'm something else now..." "I could burn this whole place to the ground if I wanted to." "I ain't goin' down without a fight." "Fuel the flame."